zenkorafandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Lai
"Hi, guys!" :::-- The Swordsman Empiel History 'Early life' Michael Lai was born in Lierai, Niamakan, Ectagha. At a young age, he displayed a variety of different traits and skills that would contribute to his career in later life. Fencing became an extracurricular interest, while his studies flourished under an ever-eager mind. He displayed a natural talent for maneuvering himself upon ice, and so upon entering high school, became an obvious candidate for the resident ice hockey team, the Dame Esther Barry Phoenixes. When the Phoenixes entered their first tri-city tournament on the 12th of Gryfember, 2603, an Abaristian terrorist group attacked the city center, taking the building hostage where the hockey team were temporarily stationed. The police arrived immediately, but were unable to negotiate their way past a standing stalemate. After seeing some of his teammates injured and killed by the panicking gunmen, Lai and a few other volunteers managed to prematurely detonate some explosives in order to distract the terrorists and allow for a police intervention. Following an physical altercation with the terrorists, he and some hostages were forced out onto the frozen river behind the building, where he discovered his hidden superpowers for the first time by freezing one terrorist's boots onto the ice, and then submerging the rest. However, the hostages and the bewildered terrorists remained unaware of his newfound abilities due to the chaos at the time, and so he was left to curiously examine his powers after the subsequent police arrival and rescue. He graduated from Dame Esther Barry High School in 2605, and was accepted into the medical program at the University of Belona in Whytemond, Belona, Loncaia. From then on, he undertook the triple responsiblity of maintaining his rigorous studies, playing on the varsity hockey team the University of Belona Seals, and secretly developing his powers. Powers and abilities 'Powers' The Swordsman Empiel has the ability to lower temperatures by several degrees at will with no adverse effects on himself, as well as manipulate ice and create minor ice formations with ease. Though he cannot do it unaided, by the means of the Blizzard Blade, he can fire ice beams that violently freeze objects on contact; the Blizzard Shield, on the other hand, cannot fire, but can still freeze offending objects that come into contact with the rune-enscribed side. Genuine moon runes cover the surface of the Swordman's shield and chest plate, which glow accordingly when needed and enhance their master's capabilities. Additionally, Empiel fights in tandem with the Blizzard Drake, a loyal tundragon serpent, and possesses a capable degree of medical knowledge from years of schooling. Post-Magestone discovery After using Thanhalcon taken from the Magestone and embedding into his sword, shield, armor, and boots, the Swordsman Empiel gains the usual upgrades to his magical abilities associated with the possession of the metal. Abilities *'Fine arts' **Music ***Piano *'Martial arts' **Swordsmanship Miscellanea Coming soon. Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael Lai, Michael